


狗血天雷大纲腿肉2.0存档

by Qingfish



Category: all乔
Genre: M/M, 华胥引一世安篇剧版衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingfish/pseuds/Qingfish
Summary: 【狗血天雷ooc预警【逻辑已狗带无下限慎入一切为了嗑肉...





	1. 大纲

**Author's Note:**

> 【狗血天雷ooc预警  
> 【逻辑已狗带无下限慎入  
> 一切为了嗑肉...

【狗血天雷腿肉  
【 假如苏珩拿了祸国妖妃剧本

拿到祸国妖妃剧本的苏珩自带腥风血雨祸水buff。

在卫国为质的时候叶远玄对苏珩一见倾心。当时叶远玄是在卫国王宫唯一一个给了苏珩温暖的人，年少纯情的苏珩也因此对叶远玄很有好感。苏珩一开始对叶远玄只是单纯的友情，但是后来渐渐的转变成了恋人已满的状态。两个人度过了一段平静美好的时光。

然而，好景不长，两个人的事情穿到了卫王耳朵里。叶远玄虽然当时还没有被封为世子，但是卫王一直都把叶远玄当做下一任卫王培养，听到这个事情第一反应是苏珩有意诱惑叶远玄借此回到陈国，想要直接找个理由弄死苏珩，但是叶远玄拼命护着苏珩，甚至数次忤逆卫王以死相逼（一大波狗血来袭orz...）。卫王觉得是苏珩毁了自己的儿子，对苏珩恨之入骨。叶远玄的保护在周全也总有弱点，更何况他羽翼未丰根本斗不过卫王，某次苏珩就落到了卫王手里。卫王用苏珩的性命逼迫叶远玄乖乖听话，只要叶远玄听话就不杀苏珩，还劝他说只要他乖乖的就封他做世子等自己死后就能成为新卫王要什么得不到，就算是苏珩等自己死了照样是是他的。叶远玄想想自己也没有其他路可走，只有同意，打算韬光养晦等自己羽翼丰满再救苏珩。殊不知，卫王根本不想苏珩活下来，把苏珩囚在宫里各种play想逼他自尽。卫王觉得苏珩不过是以色侍人的玩物，又是贵族出身没吃过什么苦，只要稍加折磨让他崩溃自尽是再简单不过的事情了，但是没想到苏珩表面上看起来柔弱温顺但是骨子里坚韧隐忍，几次命悬一线愣是撑过去了。这让卫王对苏珩有所改观，渐渐产生了兴趣。（狗血一盆接一盆【突然兴奋.jpg】）然后卫王就打算让苏珩侍寝，苏珩拼命反抗，受到了更为严厉的刑罚。最后实在磨不过，苏珩假意屈服，卫王也还没有这个征服游戏的结果，虽然知道苏珩不是真心的，但还是放松了对苏珩的限制，甚至同意他和叶远玄会面。

叶远玄为了变强打算去迷雾森林寻找圣火，苏珩自荐一同前往帮叶远玄取得圣火，卫王当然也知道这个事，但是觉得苏珩孤立无援翻不起什么风浪就睁一只眼闭一只眼过去了。苏珩用计取得圣火，叶远玄十分高兴想让苏珩把圣火交给他，然后两人一起回卫国约定等他成为卫王就放苏珩回国。苏珩虽然之前对叶远玄有感情，但是在无尽的折磨和绝望中渐渐消磨。如果把圣火给了叶远玄，自己依然被困在他们父子手里，受他人摆布，他也不相信叶远玄会真的放他回国，还不如带着圣火逃回陈国还有一线希望。苏珩因对叶远玄残存的一丝感情虽然重伤叶远玄但是并不致命，留下伤药，夺了叶远玄的令牌假扮叶远玄逃离卫国。

苏珩历经重重阻碍回到陈国，却被拦在了乌磊城外。恰好遇到了要进城的丞相三公子，三公子第一眼看到苏珩就觉得非池中之物，便带着苏珩进城，还让苏珩住在他的别院养伤。养伤期间两人引为知己相交莫逆，期间三公子得知苏珩的身份却并没有告知丞相。一来他对父亲平日的做法多有不满，二来他也有私心不想让父亲对付苏珩。等苏珩回宫，丞相才知道消息，又气又怒却对怀有圣火的苏珩无可奈何。苏珩回宫后，借圣火收买了一批老臣，又广纳能人异士，迅速发展自己的势力。一年过后，苏珩已经在朝堂上占有一席之地，掌控了最核心的兵力，借此成功逼老陈王退位，成为了新的陈王。

丞相一开始打算控制苏珩，但是发现苏珩比自己想象的强太多了，就打算一步步架空苏珩。三公子并不认同父亲的看法，陈国现在内忧外患就算是父亲得到了陈国也很难在诸国争霸中存活下来，更何况还有天子的势力，天子不可能坐视陈国易主。其实还有一个连他自己都没有注意到的原因，就是他已经爱上了王座上的那个人，他不想看着那人的星眸失去神采。所以在丞相给苏珩下绊子的时候，三公子明里暗里的帮了苏珩。苏珩对三公子心存感激却也心怀愧疚，他和丞相注定不能共存，到那时他虽不会伤了三公子性命却也少不得利用他绊倒丞相，他知道这样必会伤三公子极深，但是于这王权游戏中，利用一切可以利用的，从他踏上这条路起除了不顾一切走下去别无选择。

苏珩和丞相的矛盾逐步升级，两人本是势均力敌，丞相本想兵行险着下毒逼苏珩退位，但是最后关头三公子盜出解药救了苏珩一命，局势顷刻逆转，苏珩成功反杀丞相，借此机会顺利的拔出丞相党羽。苏珩打算将丞相凌迟处死除三公子外夷三族，三公子苦苦哀求苏珩留他父亲和族人一命，因为苏珩曾经答应过他。但是苏珩不为所动依然凌迟处死了丞相，不过因为三公子，将丞相一脉牵连不深的族人改判流放。

陈国内乱已平，吏治清明，一时间呈现中兴之态。然而，苏珩肉体承受不住圣火之力，圣火反噬愈加严重，终是大病了一场。苏珩这病久未痊愈，而此时叶远玄已成为卫王，为报当日之仇陈兵北境。原来苏珩重伤叶远玄逃离卫国时卫王曾想借机出兵攻打陈国，但是当时卫郑两国交战卫国无暇顾及陈国，而后卫王病重卫国内政动荡，直至现在叶远玄继位后才安定下来，可以对陈国出兵。苏珩拖着病体处理国事，虽然击退卫国进犯，圣火反噬之症却越来越严重，一病不起。三公子因为之前丞相之事对苏珩心灰意冷，借此机会整合丞相残余势力反扑，以苏珩病重为由，逼苏珩退位，将一个宗室的小孩子推出来做傀儡。苏珩此时重病缠身根本顾不上朝堂之事，没有了苏珩其余众臣根本无力对抗三公子，加之三公子对苏珩的布置又十分了解，这一场逼宫可以说毫无悬念。

三公子虽然恨极了苏珩，却没有办法下手杀他，于是将苏珩幽禁于陈宫中，想尽办法找来术法精深的术士封印了苏珩体内圣火。圣火被封印后，苏珩的病也逐渐好转，只是失了圣火的苏珩身体比寻常人还差上几分，曾经的羽翼早被三公子折了个干净，仅凭他一人根本无法逃出这重重禁宫。三公子时常来看苏珩，只是每次来都是苏珩一场无法醒来的噩梦。苏珩也曾想过死，但是他时时受暗卫的监视，用尽办法也无法如愿。他时常想起那些往事，拼尽全力赌上一切，转了圈又回到原地，真是莫大的讽刺，他想笑却笑不出来，至于泪么，早在卫国王宫里便流尽了。

 

陈国政变的消息传到卫国，叶远玄曾几次派人去乌磊城想劫走苏珩，终是未果，极力打探只得到苏珩被三公子囚禁成为其禁脔的消息。想到那个既是心口朱砂又是心头顽疾的那人，叶远玄便无法控制自己的心绪，时间越久思念与怨恨交织缠绕得就越紧，勒得他几乎无法呼吸。心头顽疾，只有那一人可解，不管怎样他都要得到他。

十年后，卫国再次出兵陈国，这十年间陈卫之间兵祸不断互有胜负，而这一次将是最后一次了。叶远玄早已准备万全，而面对卫国的精兵重甲陈军顽抗近一年已是极限。等卫国大军攻破乌磊城，叶远玄带着亲兵进入陈国王宫时没有过多的抵抗，进入禁宫几乎一个人也没有。叶远玄推开内殿的门只看到三公子温柔的为苏珩梳头，而苏珩闭着眼睛安静的靠在三公子身上，岁月未曾在他身上留下半分痕迹。叶远玄上前想查看苏珩的情况。三公子好像没看到叶远玄一样，自顾自的搂着苏珩。叶远玄小心翼翼的想去探苏珩的鼻息。三公子突然出手扫开了叶远玄的手，同时搂着苏珩飘身向后。  
\- 他没有死。  
\- 什么？  
三公子解了叶远玄的疑问却始终注视着苏珩，未曾看叶远玄一眼。大约三年前苏珩开始整日昏睡，太医也查不到任何原因，当年封印圣火的术士推测可能是圣火和封印的力量在苏珩身体里两箱对抗导致，但是若解了封印苏珩必死。

苏珩终归还是自由了，徒留这具不死不灭的躯壳，不知成了谁的念想。


	2. 腿肉2.0

卯时刚过，便有内侍来请苏珩前去药池沐浴疗伤。等到了药池，内侍见一青袍老者已静候一旁连忙叩首行礼，“贵人身体还未痊愈，路上耽搁了些，还请国师赎罪。”那青袍老者并不看那内侍，转而对苏珩说道，“今日便是行针的最后一日，过了今天贵人的身体就可以痊愈了，还请贵人配合。”苏珩睨了那人一眼，径自走向药池，两旁的内侍上前除去苏珩的衣物，将他的双手分开用药池两边铁链绑住。“贵人，得罪了。”青袍老者说罢便迅速将银针打入苏珩的神庭、百会两穴，同时运功一一修复苏珩因封印抵抗圣火而受伤的经脉。

虽说是疗伤，苏珩于这药池中也是备受煎熬，全身血肉仿佛被层层剥开钻心蚀骨。三公子忌惮苏珩的圣火，就算是封印了圣火也对苏珩处处提防，药池里的药除了温养经脉的补药外还加入了几味药材专用来克制苏珩体内的圣火。苏珩一开始也存了韬光养晦的心思，表面妥协暗地里联系旧部救自己脱身，而三公子跟随苏珩那么多年早料到苏珩的做法，借此将苏珩的旧部一网打尽。此后，三公子更是加紧了对苏珩的控制，这数月药浴下来，苏珩的伤虽好了大半身体却再无法动武，力气甚至不及一个普通人。银针一路从膻中行至关元，最后针刺入乳中穴时，苏珩浑身一震，溢出了一丝极轻的痛吟，但是很快苏珩又恢复了他一开始那冷清的模样，只有苍白的面色显示出他此时的煎熬。他是一个及其高傲的人纵然沦为阶下囚也不愿显示出分毫软弱之态。

待到撤针时，苏珩已经处于半昏迷状态，意识模糊只觉得周遭好像突然静了下来，隐隐约约感觉到有一只手在自己的身上抚弄。突然，乳尖一阵锐痛激得苏珩彻底醒了过来，只见三公子站在苏珩面前正捻着他胸前的一点茱萸好整以暇的看着他这狼狈的样子，“国师果然厉害，不但治好了你身上的伤，还将你这处调教得如此漂亮，想来这乌磊城中的花魁娘子这里也及不得你半分。”苏珩冷着脸并不答话，只是下意识的挣扎了一下，却无法解救自己脆弱敏感的那处，看起来反倒像主动将茱萸献上去一般。

三公子见苏珩这般冷漠的态度也不惊讶，他一只手上加重了力道掐弄着已经变得鲜红的茱萸，另一只手挑起苏珩的下颚，看到苏珩眼睛里交织的隐忍不甘憎恶痛苦，他只觉得无比畅快。“就是这个眼神，你这楚楚可怜的样子，骗过了当年的我，让我心甘情愿的为你所用，不惜背叛自己的父亲。”他抬手极尽温柔的抹去了苏珩眼角溢出的生理性的泪水，反手就是一记耳光，若不是有铁链束缚苏珩恐怕此时已经跌倒在药池里了。  
苏珩将嘴里的血尽数咽了下去，勾起一抹冷笑，“你配吗？先背叛了自己的父亲，后又背叛了自己的君王，到头来却做出一副受人蒙蔽的样子，真是可怜可笑恶心！”提到刘丞相，三公子的面色冷了下来，他抓住苏珩散开的长发逼他不得不抬头仰视自己，“是啊，你陈王不过一个眼神便让人甘愿驱策，在床上伺候好男人便可不费吹灰之力夺这天下，你在卫国的时候也是这样伺候老卫王和叶远玄的吧。如今，你若伺候好我，说不定那天我一高兴便封你当王后，母仪天下也算是完成了你一直未了的心愿。”三公子说着便将手指探入苏珩的后穴，两根手指撑开穴口引得药水灌入苏珩的后穴。隐秘之处突如其来的刺痛让苏珩眼前一黑几乎晕厥过去。随即那两根手指便开始在苏珩的后穴里抠弄抽插，一点一点的探入更深处。

当手指探到一处凸起时，苏珩一瞬间仿佛身体化开了一般，气息也变得急促起来。三公子看苏珩这反映就知道找对了地方，故意在那处周围深深浅浅的抽插，时不时不轻不重的碰触一下那里。被勾起的情欲混合着痛楚，将苏珩原本苍白的身体染上了一抹薄红。苏珩一开始还能勉强忍耐，但是渐渐无法控制的呻吟出声，尾音的绵软好似带了些求欢的意味，苏珩听到自己的声音面上通红只恨自己身体敏感无法压制住身体的反应，这般情欲不上不下的感觉让苏珩恨不得立时昏死过去。看到苏珩这般反应，三公子便停下了手上的动作，用另一只手握住苏珩已抬头的玉茎。“你的身体很快活嘛，很想要吧。求我，我就给你真正的快活。”

“滚！”苏珩眼神入刀，只是眼尾的一抹胭脂色冲淡了原本锋利到显出一钟别样的风情。“你一向都是这样喜欢骗人？怎么现在连自己也想骗吗？”三公子恶意的按了按那处凸起，引得苏珩一阵惊喘，“你的身体可不是这样说的。”三公子将手指从苏珩的后穴中抽了出来，托起苏珩的双臀，挺身进入了那温热柔软的密处。

从前三公子和苏珩在一起的时候，他将苏珩视若珍宝，一直忍着没碰苏珩，如今初识苏珩那处的滋味只想笑自己当时太傻，不敢得到他的人还奢望着得到他的心，白白错过了那么久。三公子缓缓的抽出自己的分身，再重重的顶进去，每次都精准的顶弄到苏珩内里最敏感那处。久居帝位，苏珩几乎忘掉了卫国那段屈辱记忆，但是他的身体还记得。他经过调教的身体本能的含住侵入后穴的肉柱，肉柱抽离时还会下意识的收紧，如同在挽留一般。苏珩虽是万般不愿，他的身体却早已学会在这粗暴的掠夺游戏中获得欢愉。

三公子看到苏珩的身体反应，再联想到探子打探到苏珩在卫国的过往，不由得怒从心起，松开托着苏珩的手，狠狠的向上顶弄。苏珩整个人的重量都压在交合处，那仿佛贯穿脏腑的疼痛和极致的欢愉令苏珩立时便射了出来。苏珩意识一片模糊，身子软软的挂在三公子身上，一滴泪自眼尾滑落至腮边，越发摄人心魄。

“不过是个被调教熟了的玩宠，何必装出一副不愿意的样子。难道陈王就是靠着这欲擒故纵的手段留住你的‘恩客’？”三公子拔下头顶的玉簪，握住苏珩硬挺的分身，将玉簪推入苏珩的铃口。“玩宠就该有个玩宠的样子，哪有主人还没快活玩宠自己先享受的道理！”。三公子解开铁链，就着二人交合的姿势将苏珩抱到池边，将苏珩抵在池边的假山上再一次狠狠的撞入。

不知过了多久，三公子终于伏在苏珩身上泄了出来，但他却不急于抽出来，反倒是在苏珩臀部重重的掐了两下让苏珩将自己的分身含得更紧些。三公子看着身下那人，面含春色，那双眼睛失了一贯冷清锋利半是挣扎半是迷茫，又引得三公子心神一动。三公子暗叹若不是知道苏珩的身份还当他是蛊惑人心的妖物。他俯下身咬住苏珩凸起的喉结，抚弄着苏珩的身体，一寸寸感知着身下人要害被制本能的颤栗和不安。苏珩此时只觉得自己被一只野兽咬住喉咙，他想挣脱却又不敢激怒眼前的野兽，只能绷紧身体抗拒着。偏偏在他绷紧身体最为敏感的时候还有一只手在玩弄着他的不得发泄的下体和双丸，甚至恶意拉扯着插在他前端的玉簪。这样痛楚和快感交织在一起，让苏珩旧不得发泄的玉茎疼得有些麻木了，他挣扎着用手去纾解自己的痛苦，却被三公子牢牢的制住。

“很想要吧，你若叫我相公，我便满足你。”三公子轻轻的舔弄了一下苏珩的乳尖，旋即一口咬住并用牙齿细细研磨。

“不！嗯.....不要......啊！”乳尖突如其来的刺激，激得苏珩已说不出一句完整的话来。

“那就试试看吧。”三公子轻笑了一声，又开始恶意的玩弄苏珩身下脆弱敏感那处。

“不......不要......呜......相......”细碎的痛楚和无法释放的欲望让苏珩无法思考其他任何事，只求解脱。  
"你说什么，说清楚些！"三公子手上加重了力道，起身让苏珩靠在他怀里。

“相......相公。”苏珩闭着眼无力的喘息着。

三公子笑得玩味，低头咬住苏珩红润的唇，将他所有的喘息和呻吟都堵住。苏珩此时觉得身体早已不是自己的了，唯一清晰的感知便是侵入后穴那物在慢慢涨大，开始又一轮的挞伐......

 

待到三公子尽兴时，苏珩早已体力不支晕了过去。三公子见苏珩晕过去了倒也没有唤醒苏珩，反而颇有兴致的叫来内侍取来佳酿品着酒静静的等苏珩醒来。苏珩醒来时只觉得浑身无一处不疼，依然是不着寸缕，略微侧头便看到三公子正盯着自己若有所思。苏珩没来由的感到一阵恐慌，但是如今这境况他又如何能避免什么。

“终于醒了。珩儿，我有件礼物要送给你”，说着三公子不知从哪里摸出一只锦盒递到苏珩手上。苏珩却并不去接，三公子也不恼，自顾自的打开锦盒。之间一只镂空银球静静的卧于精锻之上。苏珩自然知道不是什么好东西，却也一时半会看不出来有什么玄机。三公子示意内侍上前按住苏珩四肢，亲自将银球送入苏珩的后穴，让银球刚好卡在敏感点上。随后，又拿出了另一只镂空银球，将酒盏里未尽的残酒尽数泼在那银球上。苏珩体内的银球仿佛活物一样立时动了起来，苏珩挣扎着想要逃离却被内侍死死的按住，只得双目通红的瞪着三公子。

“你当年曾经画了一只灵犀鸟送给我还说什么心有灵犀两情相悦，如今我也送你一只灵犀。不过不是灵犀鸟，而是灵犀蛊。雌蛊雄蛊不管离得多远都能相互感应，雄蛊虽以沉香为食物却十分好酒，若闻到些酒气都能兴奋好长时间。既然是心有灵犀，那雌蛊自然也能跟着一起兴奋。我将这酒泼到雄蛊上，你猜会发生什么？”  
苏珩刚想开口说些什么，就被更强烈的刺激冲得只剩下支离破碎的呻吟。苏珩不愿在内侍面前失了颜面，只得咬紧牙关苦苦支撑。三公子挥推了内侍，取来红线捆住苏珩的乳尖，向下绑住玉茎和双丸，又将另一只银球栓在红线上。等“装点”完了，三公子亲自为苏珩穿上外袍，半搂半抱的将苏珩拖上了御辇。

御书房，三公子的心腹重臣正商讨卫国军队袭扰边境的对策，三公子今日有些一反常态的心不在焉，重臣们也不敢随意揣测，只好挑着重点陈述完就匆匆告退了。谁也不知道屏风后，“英年早逝”的陈王正被捆在榻上强忍着一波强似一波情潮，克制住自己不呻吟出声。


End file.
